Baby Makes Three
by dannyandmary
Summary: Mary finds out she's pregnant and worries about Danny's reaction. Her friends help her through it? But how will Dany react?


**Baby Makes Three  
**  
**_Disclaimer:_** I own nothing.   
**_Relationships:_** What do you think? Da/Ma Mi/Ne   
**_Rating:_** Pg-13   
**_Summary:_** Mary finds out she's pregnant and worries about Danny's reaction. Her friends help her through it? But how will Dany react?

_**Chapter One  
  
**Mary_

How could I be so stupid? This is going to mess everything up. He's not going to want it. Im not ready to do this...not on my own. He's going to hate me. He's not even here, he's at war. He doesn't want me. I messed up. I thought...but I was wrong. How could I get pregnant?  
  
He's been gone 4 months and the doctor tells me that's how far along Iam. It started with the morning sickness, which I brushed off as the flu. Then I was really moody, but I have a hard job, so I figured it was from over-working or possibly even stress from worrying about Danny. Then the food cravings; that's normal, everyone craves weird things sometimes....but a peabut butter and bacon sandwich with onions isn't exactly normal. Then my tummy was getting a little larger, that's when I really worried. I started working out but it never changed in fact it just got larger. So I went to see a doctor, and surprise I'm pregnant.  
  
I went home and cried my eyes out. I could never ever get rid of this child. I love Danny and I will love this baby, but when he comes home, or if he comes home, he's not going to be happy. I needed some one to talk to. I needed to tell some one that I was scared and well pregnant. I couldn't call any of the girls, I just wasn't ready for their congradulations or their thoughts of how Danny would react. Also, he sort of had a relationship with Sam and Delinda in the past. So I called Mike. Ever since Danny left, Mike had been there for me. So I hoped he would be there now.  
  
It rang three times, and then, "Hello," came a cheery voice.  
  
"Hey, Mike," I said as controlled as I could I was ready to burst into tears again.  
  
"Mary? Are you okay? Work started an hour ago, Ed's been asking for you," he said.  
  
"I need for you to come over, I need to talk to you," I said in a quivering voice.  
  
"Okay, I'll be right over," he said. He hung up and so did I. I was sitting on the floor, my knees drawn up to my chin. My head is heavy and tears are slipping out. I sat their wondering if Danny would yell at me. Leave me to take care of it alone. Tell me he's not ready for it. Then a small part of my heart said, 'maybe he'll help you raise it and you two will be together like a real family.' And I cried harder, because it's what I always wanted and could never have.  
  
I heard my door open and Mike walked in. He bent down in front to me. "Mary," he asked tentavely.  
  
I looked up, "Oh Mike, he's going to hate me," I said.  
  
"Who, why," he asked.  
  
"Danny," I said.  
  
"No. No Mary he's not going to hate you! Why would he?"  
  
"Because... because," I stuttered.  
  
"Because why?"  
  
I looked up into his deep concerned brown eyes, "Im pregnant," I said.  
  
His eyes widened and he fell over from his kneeling position. He scrambled up and sat beside me. "Really?'  
  
"No Mike, I just thought I'd scare myself and make everyone think I'm pregnant when I'm not," I said sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry," he said. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders, "It's going to be okay Mary. I'm sure Danny's not going to hate you. He'll be surprised, but...I mean this is Danny he's not going to just leave you with the baby."  
  
"I don't want him to commit to me, just because we have a child together. I just want my baby to have a father," I said.  
  
He sighed, "But you need some one too. Besides I'm pretty sure Danny would love to be with you. He's just scared of losing you," he said.  
  
"Losing me?"  
  
"Like his dad did his mother."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"But he loves you Mary. And you're going to be okay. I'll help you! Alright? With anything you need."  
  
"Even lamauze," I asked, my voice shaking.  
  
He laughed, "If you want me to, sure," he said.  
  
"Thanks Mike, your my best friend," I said. I hugged him tightly.  
  
He kissed the top of my head, "And your my best friend Mary," he said. "Now, do you know if it's a boy or a girl. If it's a boy I think his name should be...hmmm...Mike. I like that name, what do you think?" I laughed. "And I got the lady to laugh, now that's promising. Okay, for a girl how about Laverna?"  
  
I made a digusted face. "No? Okay, what about Tracy," he said.  
  
I shook my head, no. "Okay, Beth?"  
  
I thought about it and said 'Maybe.' We went on like that for awhile. Mike got my mind off of Danny's reaction and on my baby on the way. I couldn't wait to be a mother.  
  
A/N I thought Mike and Mary would be a good friendship thanks to atruwriter's stories, which are really great Danny/Mary fics! Anyways, please review. I realize this topic has been used but I started it a lot differently.


End file.
